Wretched and Divine
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: Picking up sort of where "Legion of the Black" ended. She doesn't know whats going on, only that they were saved but she has doubts. Who are these people and why did they save them? One-shot, maybe continue.
1. Wretched and Divine

**A/N: Hey all! So as the Lieutenant of the BVB Army I have duties to uphold and one is to write stories either Fanfiction of the band or based on the song titles…and I haven't done either. **

**-Emo corner- I know, terrible. **

**So this little idea has crept it's way into my head since I first heard the song Wretched and Divine and has planted itself in my brain. So here it is! Any questions while reading? Just PM me and I will explain.**

**Wretched and Divine**

They were each in line ups, being given their names. Usually the Wild Ones weren't so organized but it didn't seem to matter. One girl with short black hair looked out onto the fire and destruction that was what used to be F.E.A.R. headquarters. Her breathing was shaky as she stepped forward only a few people like her ahead. She could hear one blonde girl that was ahead.

"What's your name?" A deep voice asked the girl, bending his head to speak. The blonde girl looked hesitant but then opened her mouth.

"I'm Innocent." And her voice rang true to it like bells.

The man smiled and heart breaking one and handed her something. "You're _What could've been_." His voice was just barely a whisper as if no one else could know. The girl nodded and walked away leaving only a few more people between the dark haired girl and the man. Her stomach was a mess of nerves as she watched the fire. Was she ready for this? She was thankful they had found her, rescued her and were willing to take her in but she just wasn't sure she could do it.

Another girl went up. This time she had tear marks on her face but she put up a good front. "I am Unspoken." The girl rubbed her arms in a gesture that she was cold.

The man gestured towards another and soon a man with lines going down his eyes came over. He smiled at the girl and put something around her shoulders before leading her away. "So you're _The one they left behind_." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away to a make shift tent.

A more than ready voice drew her attention back to the head of the line. "I am Hurricane!" She looked at the boy with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. He stood in front of the man with a very soldier like, ready for anything.

The man chuckled and handed the boy something else. "We could use an _Army strong as one_." Only a few more people…Her eyes focused on the man at the end of the line. She had to be ready to face him or else she wouldn't be able to. The man had his eyes covered in something like charcoal and marks on his body and skin that suggested he was sick but he seemed fine. He had writing across his stomach and she cocked her head to try and read it. W, spelt out a word she wasn't familiar with. She started to shake as she realized this man was more stranger to her than rescuer. She reacted without thinking, pushed past the people behind her and ran. She ran until the man was out of site and she couldn't see the line she was in. As she ran she noticed other lines with similar people in front of them. She saw a little boy running and weaving in and out of the crowds. He laughed and his voice made her cringe. She hadn't be use to the noise and it made her feel…weird. She didn't know the feeling and didn't like it not knowing. The only thing she'd know was fear…

"Ow!" She yelled as her legs collided with something and she fell, landing near a piece of debris that was on fire. A flame licked at her arm and she jumped back hitting something else. Or someone else. "Leave me alone!" She shrieked skirting away from the person. She kept her eyes down as she had been taught and held her hurt arm to her body. She only wore a blank tank top and black pants and she regretted it as another small fire almost touched her. She began to shake and she could see the person bend down to her level. They were tall and had to duck down to meet her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She blinked shocked at the voice. It was deep but somehow melodic and…comforting? She looked at him and look a breathe. The first thing she saw was blue. Bright blue irises that she could see her wrecked self in. He reached out to touch her hand and she flinched away; he lowered his hands and settled to be resting on one knee and leaned back, giving her room. He gave her a sincere look and she noted the white line going from each side of his face and the startling ring in his lower lip. She had a vague memory of having one of those…maybe. She feel of metal was something she was use to and she was sure she had one. Before F.E.A.R. caught her and took away her self. "Let me help you." He reached a hand out again and this time she allowed him to touch her. He lightly touch her shoulder assessing where she was burnt and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket. He dabbed at the skin making her hiss and pull back. "I'm just trying to help you." His voice had a little edge to it but he seemed to hold back.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked a little and he smiled. He handed her the rag and helped her stand.

"Don't be sorry." He helped guide her away from the fire and kicked sand over it to put it out. She assessed how tall he was and gulped when she had to almost crane her neck all the way to look at his face. He was bare chested, a vest that looked rough but she figured wasn't and a scarf around his neck. She felt the blood turn to her face and brought her hands to cover them. He didn't say anything as they walked back the way she had ran.

"No! I'm not becoming a Wild One!" She pulled her hand from him and started to turn back but he stopped and looked at her. He didn't look mad like she expected but rather confused. "It'll be like being in F.E.A.R all over again!" She felt her eyes begin to water and the desert scenery began to blur and she wiped at her eyes.

He stepped forward. "It'll be nothing like F.E.A.R. I promise." He bent down again and looked in her eyes. She shook her head.

"How do you know? They all look the same!" She pointed to where he rest of the captives and their rescuers were. Indeed they did look the same, most in black and one by one adding paint to their bodies. The man put his hands on her shoulders, careful of the burn, and smiled.

"Just because they look alike does not mean they are all the same. For instance, you and I look a little alike," he gestured to their clothing, "But we aren't totally the same." He dropped his arms. "I am Andy." He looked down at her now and she slowly took a breathe.

"Andy?" It came out as a sigh and the man, Andy nodded and smiled. He started to lead her back to the lines but instead took her to the tent she saw the other girl go into. As they went she saw that each one of the men at the head of the lines did look different. They had different features, markings, and even hair. The man that was the head of her line wasn't there anymore and Andy pulled her into the tent. The first thing she saw was the girl that was pulled away. She sat with the one that gave her a blanket. She was smiling and held something that gave off steam in her hands.

"I'd like you to meet the Wild Ones, leaders of Legion of the Black." Andy led her by the elbow to the rest of the group. Among them was the man that led her line. She slightly cringed but Andy kept her going. "This is Jake," He pointed to a tall man who was tossing a ball of fire in between his hands, "And Jinxx." He pointed out the man that was with the girl err-Unspoken.

She immediately recognized the names from the stories she heard before she was captured. "The Mourner and the Mystic." She smiled in shock not believing her eyes. Both gave smiles to her and waved, she couldn't stop herself from waving back. "Can I guess who the rest of you are?" Andy nodded and held out his hand in a welcome gesture. She stepped forward and shyly rubbed at her arms. One thin man stood off to the side and continuously peeked out the tent. She bit her lip and looked at him as much as she could before feeling like she had creeped him out. "You're…" The name was on the tip of her tongue. "Christian, no wait! CC." He nodded and crossed the room sticking his hand out at her. "The…um…Destroyer?"

"You can call me Christian if you want." She nodded shaking his hand. He went back to where he stood. Now she understood why he kept looking out; in case he needed to attack.

She faced the man who had been in front of her line. She felt a little unease as she looked at him and he gave her a wicked smile. "Crap." She muttered as she felt the heat in her face again. Then she realized who he was. "You have to be the Deviant." He laughed a little and nodded, coming close to her.

"Call me Ashley." She couldn't help but return the smile feeling the euphoria coming off him.

She narrowed her eyes and then thought something. If these four men made up the Mourner, Mystic, Destroyer and Deviant then that means…She turned back to Andy. "You're the Prophet." She felt stupid for how she acted towards him. She shook her head and looked around the room. She hadn't noticed but each person's name she had heard was in the tent and now staring at her. A boy she hadn't noticed stood off to the shoulder of Unspoken and looked almost threatening with his green eyes that bore holes at her. She looked away and back to Andy. "Why did you come to F.E.A.R and save us?" The looked at the Wild Ones who all looked shocked at her question. "I don't…I don't understand." She clenched and unclenched her hands until Jake stepped forward.

"We came to free you and help you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You were all living in a world of hate that led you to a life that no one wants to be in."

Jinxx followed behind him and gave her a look that smoldered. "I have heard of the dreams everyone who was trapped had talked about, especially. You were in a world of hysteria with nothing full of chaos." She had to swallow her pride from saying anything. She knew both Jake and Jinxx were right

This time CC spoke up, pushing himself off the make shift wall. "We were ready to fight 'till death for you all. We couldn't just let you rot there. That's the reason our ancestors were put here. To fight for the ones who don't know they exist enough to fight back." She felt slightly over whelmed.

"We were ready to die for any one you willing to rise up against F.E.A.R." Andy finally spoke. She nodded blinking. The only person she hadn't heard from was Ashley and she looked at him. "The reason Hurricane, Unspoken, Innocent, Fearless," She assumed Fearless was the boy she didn't recognize ."And yourself were chosen was because we need you. You five are the next Wild Ones." She shook her head. It was too much to believe and all of this was too good to be true. This was all too much of the story she had been told before she was caught. She couldn't believe it now.

"I know you don't believe us but we are telling the truth. We knew you five were the ones to follow us since we came here. Think of all your names and tell me you don't believe us." Ashley finally spoke. And he had her there. She didn't know them all but she knew the four teens had the same last name as her. _Divine_. She had to believe them. So she nodded and looked at them all. Unspoken had laid herself down on a cot and looked like she was shivering. Now she knew why she was left behind, she was ill and couldn't be wasted on.

Her eyes scanned them all then she took a breathe. "You all have titles and I do too." Her voice grew firm and confident. She saw Ashley and Andy give looks of serene and relief. "I am Broken," She finally felt the one tear fall down her cheek. "_The Wretched and Divine_."

**A/N: Before I get asked, this is a one-shot. Well sort of. If you guys like I can continue this or make a prequel, sequel, etc. Oh and this started out as a one paragraph thing but turned into four pages. So ya, review?**


	2. We Don't Belong

**A/N: So I've decided, even though no one is reading this, I am going to make this a sort of story following the new Wild Ones taking their places. If you are having trouble with the names this is them:**

**Broken- **_**The Wretched and Divine **_

**Fearless- **_**fighting till he dies**_

**Hurricane- **_**strong as one**_

**Unspoken- **_**the one that was left behind**_

**Innocent- **_**what could have been**_

**Got it?**

**And just another thing. I will be calling Andy, Jinxx, CC, Jake, and Ashley the **_Veiled_** because it's confusing calling them and everyone else the Wild Ones. This will kinda put a back story to how Andy, CC, Jake, Jinxx, and Ash all became the Wild Ones. It is purely my own imagination. **

**We Don't Belong**

They had been learning to be the new leaders for maybe a month. Each one of the five being helped by a different Wild One. Unspoken, Mystic, had taken a liking to Jinxx and they all soon found out she held the same "gift" as he did. She could predict the outcome of the events to play and see where the next compound would be before even knowing they needed to be there. Hurricane was having a hell of a time being the Deviant, he and Ashley were almost inseparable as Ashley passed on everything he knew. Fearless fit in perfectly with his role of Destroyer. "If I didn't know CC before hand," Andy said once to Broken, "I'd say they were long lost brothers." And everyone had to agree.

Everyone seemed to be fitting in nicely to their roles except two. Innocent and Broken. Neither could fit into the roles bestowed onto them. You would think being the _one that could have been, _Innocent hated that title so much, that she'd fit in the easiest as the Mourner. But she just couldn't. Being the one that was left meant Innocent _should _be incredibly emotional and in tune with her self but she quite the opposite. She couldn't feel anything and therefore couldn't do anything Jake tried to teach her.

The only person who was having a worse time was Broken. Not only was she the one who didn't want to be apart of Wild Ones, but she was to _lead _them. Broken was the next Prophet and couldn't stand the idea. She even refused to wear the paint that others wore as a sign they joined. She had spend as much time as possible _avoiding _Andy, she didn't want any thing to do with him if it meant learning to become the Prophet. Even if she had questions for him.

At this moment, Broken and Innocent were occupying a pile of rubble Innocent had found. Both hid from their predecessors in vain. It had only been ten minutes since they left the group when they heard a clamber and groaned as both Jake and Andy came into sight. "There you are." Jake looked directly at Innocent with slightly accusing eyes. She averted her gaze to the ground and picked at a broken piece of metal. Jake sighed and held out his hand to her, she didn't take it. Both girls refused to look at them and made a show of looking anywhere else.

"Why have you both been hiding from us?" Andy took a seat on a mess of rocks next to Broken who inched away. Jake bent down and squatted in front of Innocent, his hand still out. Innocent finally met his eyes and took his hand. Jake smiled just slightly and helped her stand up; Broken couldn't help but feel the slightest betrayal. She didn't anticipate being the only one rebelling against the rebels. Jake led Innocent back to the make shift camp and he started to talk but too low for Broken to hear. That left her alone with Andy and she didn't like the idea for even a second. Ok maybe a little. Andy on the other hand was feeling the weight of being Prophet and could understand her not wanting to fulfill her right like some burden thrust upon her, he had felt exactly the same. He reached for her hand and she flinched like she had the first day he found her. "Broken I know you don't want to lead the Wild Ones, who would blame you," He shrugged, picking up a rock and throwing it into a small fire. "But it isn't your choice to make." She looked at him with slight accusation in her eyes. He was right, it wasn't her choice or fault. It was his and if Andy hadn't went after her the first day then she would have been off on her own and happy. Or dead. And she also knew something everyone else didn't.

"I know it isn't my choice." Her voice was cracking. "But I know I'm not suppose to lead them," she motioned to everyone behind her, the rest of the Wild Ones. "Eve Black was supposed to, not me." Andy tensed as she said this. As far as he knew, the only people who knew that were himself and the rest of the _Veiled. _"Andy, everyone cringes from me, runs away, or says I'm not Eve every time I am brought up. I've heard what they call me, a _substitute, _a _backup_, a nothing, a sinner. I fear, no I know I don't belong here." She shoved away his hand. Andy had to agree, in the time she'd been put as Prophet no one had liked the idea. They still mourned the death of Eve.

He nodded. "You're right, you don't belong." He ran a hand through his hair. Andy couldn't figure out how to say something to her that would help. "You don't belong here but that's why you do." She didn't understand and let him take her hand when he tried again. "I didn't know I was going to be Prophet when we all came together. It was Ashley and I wondering from our compound for the longest time. We used to belong to the Church of Fools before we met Jake and Jinxx. They had escaped from F.E.A.R only a few years ago." Broken gaped, she hadn't expected that and made a mental note to ask Jinxx later. "CC found us all after that. Then we were met by our ancestors, crazy as it sounds. But one by one they arrived and took on each one of us like we were their sons. Everyone had an ancestor that lead them to become who they are now," He looked away, "but me. Mine never came and the ancestors knew why. They wouldn't tell me saying I would have to figure things out, they didn't know what she knew. But I made them tell me and it nearly broke me."

Broken shook her head. "I don't want to hear." But he kept going.

"My ancestor had the name of _Sixx_, a name I adored, but Sixx had been caught in the crossfire of Heaven closing it's Gates and Hell being filled up. There was no where for her to go before the Church's took over and she was one of the first caught. The others had hidden but couldn't find her in time." Now Broken could see the terror and sadness evident on Andy's face. "She had no where to belong to and that's what got her killed." He pulled something from a pocket in his vest and Broken watched as he lit it with a metal container. An odor that made her wrinkle her nose came from the small white stick.

"Sorry but it's a stressing topic." She stood and held out her hand. Andy took it and they stood facing each other.

"So what did you do then?" Broken couldn't believe how childish she was being. She may not want to be Prophet but at the very least she had a mentor to teach her. Andy was on his own when he started.

"I wanted to leave the _Veiled_. I couldn't be apart of them, I felt like I didn't, couldn't belong. I dared everything that came into my path to show me it's worse so I couldn't be Prophet. I stupidly thought if I put myself in danger it would somehow give me the truth." They started to walk back the small camp. "You hear that?" He nodded to the camp and she shook her head. There was a little noise and movement coming from up ahead but she couldn't figure it out. "That's the March of the Rejects." She looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"March of the Rejects…?" He nodded. "Is that a dance or something?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. It's more of a calling or a…"He stopped and then suddenly picked up the pace.

Broken tried to keep up but her body was still sore. "A what?" She mentally cursed him, her lungs burning.

"It's a warning!" He turned his head around to yell it at her before coming up to the tent and barely acknowledging her. There were many murmurs and worried expressions when they entered. "What's wrong?" Andy shifted back into role of Prophet and went to take charge. All members of _Veiled_ and there apprentices were crowded around something in the center of the tent. Others were present as well and Broken nudged her way through the crowded space. She stopped short seeing what, _who_ was in the center. Laying on the wooden table was a girl with russet hair and tanned skin.

"We found her on the outskirts of camp. There was a note with her." CC held out a piece of paper as he spoke. "It says _'To the Prophet.' _Andy do you know her?" Said man shook his heads and moved away from the body clearly bothered. Broken looked at the girl intently and felt a certain poison creep from the girl. Her eyes were shut and lips parted slightly like she was asleep but Broken couldn't see movement in her chest. Had she known this girl? She continued to stare until someone touched her shoulder making her jerk away.

"Do you know her?" It was Ashley and he looked down at her with concerned eyes. Broken didn't know how to respond.

"I-I think." She bit her lip and looked down at the girl. Her stomach clenched as she saw wet stains on the girls all black shirt and droplets of blood on her legs. Andy had leaned forward to lift the girls shirt off her stomach and she saw his hand shake, his face ashen. She felt all blood drain from her as well when she saw what was underneath. Carved into the girl's pale stomach were lines that looked like they still bled. But there was something underneath one mark and her eyes went wide. Broken felt her body start to shake and pushed people aside as she felt herself convulse. She opened the tent flap and let out the contents of her stomach. She couldn't handle seeing the blood and torn flesh, not after realizing who the girl was. "I am so sorry, _Abeyance_." She choked and felt her arms shook as she tried to hold herself up. Broken hadn't remembered where she had seen the russet haired girl before until she saw the mark under a cut. It was a mark she had as well on her hip bone. A simple series of letters and numbers that everyone that was entrapped in F.E.A.R. had. _S14C2C1. _Meaning Sector 14, Cell 2, Captive 1. Broken let her hand drift to her own hip were she was branded with an almost identical series, the only difference was instead of _S14C2C1 _her ended with a _2. _The girl, Abeyance, and she had shared a cell when they were captured.

Broken felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ashley behind her holding out a small scrap of cloth. "Here." She took it and wiped her mouth. She felt the hollowness in her and hatred for the Churches return. How could they do this?

Abeyance had ran away the second the Wild Ones freed them in search of her family. Broken was supposed to go with her but at last second decided not to, thinking of Eve and her dead body. Now she wished she had and at least Abeyance might still be alive if there were two of them. Abeyance had understood when she hadn't came with her and left her with sweet words. "_Get back up when they push you down."_ And had taken off into the desert. Broken hated herself for not stopping her.

"I knew her." She looked at Ashley with tears in her eyes. "I knew her, so did Unspoken." Her voice trembled and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Ashley nodded and helped lead her back into the tent. Broken felt her stomach turn again but kept herself in check as she walked back to Abeyance's body. Many had left the tent and Broken looked around to the Wild Ones. "Her name is Abeyance, she was only fifteen." Unspoken went rigid hearing the name and leaned against Jinxx to keep herself together. "Abeyance and I were cellmates, she left when you guys freed us to look for her family. Her brother and sister but…" She felt tears prickle in her eyes. "But they're dead. I knew they were and so did she but she kept on to the hope. One of the Churches must have found her." She looked down at Abeyance's pale face and swallowed as she looked at her stomach. She took a breathe but it didn't reach her longs and came out more hallow. Everyone was quiet around her as she just looked at the girl who she had once considered a friend and at the wounds that had caused her death and pain that would be uncomprehending. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the cuts and cocked her head to the side squinting. They lines…they weren't just.

"What is it?" Unspoken spoke up, her voice cracking. Broken blinked and looked around for something. Her eyes landed on a brush that leaned against a paint tub. Unspoken saw and handed it to her.

Broken motioned for them to come closer. "What do these lines look like to you?" Everyone shrugged or mumbled 'I don't knows'. Broken looked at Andy. He shrugged and tore his eyes from the mangled abdomen. Broken took the brush and with the blood, and sick stomach, painted over the lines. Each one had maybe an inch between them but she made them see what she did. "Now look." She stepped back and heard gasps and gurgled noises.

"Is that a star?" CC looked at her not understanding.

She nodded. "A pentagon. Or a map." Now Broken understood why someone had addressed it the Prophet. "The note's for me, not Andy." She pointed to a corner of the pentagon then followed the line to another. "This is a route between Churches." She pointed to the corner. "The Church of F.E.A.R., the Church of Failure." Everyone looked stunned at how she could comprehend this but they followed. "Each triangle point is a Church, the two on the sides are out locations." Then it all made sense. Unspoken and Jinxx both agreed making everything almost set in stone. Broken felt the mourning for her friend build and had to excuse herself from the tent. But not alone. Andy followed herself out and stopped her from going far. Broken froze when he brought his arms around her in a light hug.

"This is why you're Prophet." He muttered and pulled away, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You aren't another Sixx, Broken. You belong."

**LBVBA: -falls over exhausted- I had to make myself write for Abeyance. But I hope you guys, or girl (General), liked it. **


End file.
